


Humans are weird. Good weird.

by Kotlc



Series: A fangirl's experiences [3]
Category: Keeper of the Lost Cities Series - Shannon Messenger
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-01-02
Updated: 2019-01-02
Packaged: 2019-10-02 16:55:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 584
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17267861
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kotlc/pseuds/Kotlc
Summary: They react to stuff.





	Humans are weird. Good weird.

"FOXFIRE STUDENTS!" Somebody screamed as the students were all gathered for midterm test results.  
A song started playing. Sophie's eyes widened.  
"The death of a bachelor," she whispered.  
Keene and Fitz looked at her questioningly.  
"What's that?" Keefe whispered, as everyone talked, confused as to what was happening.  
"That's a song. Well, an album as well," Sophie explain. "It's from the human's."  
"Wait, what?" Linh asked.  
"I love Brendon Urie," Sophie said loudly, starry eyed.  
The people around her turned to the group of friends. A new song started playing. Sophie recognized Brendon's voice but not the song.  
"Sophie!" The person screamed, on the stage. "It's a new song by Panic!. It's called Say Amen (Saturday Night)."  
Sophie's eyes widened.  
"Come on, I know you love Beebo."  
Just then, Brendon screamed out a high note, making her grin. Girls/girls/boys started playing. By now, everyone was shouting.  
"Hey!" The girl shouted and a silence fell upon the the people. "Sophie, come on!"  
She gave in and walked slowly to the stage. She loved that song. The elves looked confused at the lyrics. Sophie almost sighed out loud. The girl on stage started singing along to the song, and Sophie finally sang along as well.  
"GIRLS LOVE GIRLS AND BOYS!" The stranger sang, and Sophie followed with,  
"Never did I think that I, would be caught in the way you got me..."  
"Sophie?" Fitz asked.  
LA devotee started playing.  
"This is me, getting you guys to react to random stuff," the girl declared. "Oh, and I'm Amantha, by the way, and you're listening to Panic! At The Disco. By the way, Sophie, what's you're favorite Panic! songs?"  
"Um," Sophie said, thinking. "The ballad of Mona Lisa, nine in the afternoon, don't threaten me with a good time, la devotee, lying is the most fun a girl can have without taking her clothes off, death of a bachelor, and, of course, I write sins not tragedies. Oh god, my inner emo is coming out."  
"Me too," Amantha said, grinning.  
She snapped her fingers and changed into an emo-ish appearance. The girls high fived.  
"Sophie!" Keene shouted. "What's going on?"  
"I already said, pretty boy," Amantha drawled.  
Sophie snickered.  
"So," Amantha said. "Did you like the songs?"  
The eleves murmured their answers as Don't Threaten Me With A Good Time started playing.  
"Champagne, cocaine, gasoline!" Amantha hollered. "And most things in between. I roam the city in a shopping cart. A pack of camels and a smoke alarm. This night is heating up, raise hell and turn it up. Saying "If you go out you might pass out in a drain pipe" Oh yeah, don't threaten me with a good time. I'm a scholar and a gentleman. And I usually don't fall when I try to stand. I lost a bet to a guy in a Chiffon skirt. But I make these high heels work. I've told you time and time again, I'm not as think as you drunk I am. And we all fell down when the sun came up. I think we've had enough!"  
This stretched on for a little bit. The elves had to admit that human music was pretty good.  
"Right," Amantha said, as the reaction session ended. "You can go now, but you'll all be back. And also, don't forget about CLOSING THE DAMN DOOR!"  
Sophie high fived her and reluctantly walked out with her friends. As soon as they left, Bianca stopped everyone and looked Sophie in the eyes.  
"Explain."


End file.
